


Turn Into Something Beautiful

by amante_del_latte



Series: Giallo-verse [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amante_del_latte/pseuds/amante_del_latte
Summary: Sometimes Ray wonders why he does the things he does, and then he remembers he does them for Brad.Or, Ray and Brad get a dog. Tags to change if I add more parts.





	Turn Into Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truistic/gifts).



Ray’s sweating; his sunglasses keep sliding down his nose because of it, despite how much he pulls at his shirt to fan himself. This isn't the dry, sweltering heat of Iraq or Afghanistan, though he almost wishes it was. It’s a sticky, humid, Missourian summer evening and no, he’s not even enjoying it on his front porch in his godforsaken birthplace of Nevada, MO. No, he’s almost four hours from home in a national park, schlepping his way over a hill, probably picking up ticks, and feeling his clothes stick to his skin. He’s in the middle of wondering why he’s doing this to himself when he hears whistling about fifteen yards ahead of him, the source at what must be the crest of the hill. He pushes himself a little farther, reaching it just as Brad starts shouting.

“Jesus, Bradley, you gotta do that right in my ear?” Ray gripes as he steps up next to him, pulling at his shirt again. Brad ignores him in favor of shielding his eyes from the setting sun to squint out over the hill. Ray looks up at him, noticing how Brad has to push his hair off his forehead now. It’s grown out a lot since he doesn’t have to keep it reg anymore, and Ray really likes it - threading his fingers through it is threatening to become a new hobby of his.

“Do you see Gia?” Brad asks, still paying Ray no attention. “I lost her coming up.”

“I told you, we should have kept her on a fucking leash,” Ray groans, his stomach clenching just the tiniest bit. Giallo, Gia for short, is the beautiful golden retriever that Ray had begged Brad to allow them to get. Ray had done everything to be the perfect dog parent, but, despite his best efforts, she’d taken to Brad since almost the moment she got home. Brad had warmed up to her too, they became best friends, and now Ray wasn’t sure who he was more jealous of.

Ray’s brow must be furrowed at the thought, because Brad grins when he finally looks over at him.

“She’ll come back; she always does.” Ray frowns deeper, further bothered by Brad’s seeming delight over his worry.

“Yeah, she comes back to you in the yard. This stupid park is thousands of acres - you have no idea where she could get to. ‘Let’s sleep in a tent in the middle of the woods!’” Ray drops his voice to imitate Brad’s. “ ‘And let’s bring the dog too, so we can’t even fuck and then I’ll lose her!’ ” Brad’s smile doesn’t falter, but he does tear his gaze away from Ray to cup his mouth and call out again.

“Better than your idea for a trip,” Brad remarks after about a minute or so, still scanning the horizon, “renting a hotel room in St. Louis for a week and calling it camping.”  
“Uh, it’s called ‘glamping,’ homes, get it right,” Ray mocks, tilting his head to look at Brad over his sunglasses.

“If there’s air conditioning, it’s not camping,” Brad scoffs. Before Ray can answer, Brad tenses, and a split second later he’s making his way down the hill. Ray follows his line of sight to where the grass is parting, and their dog comes bounding into view, sprinting at Brad. Her tongue is lolling out of her mouth and Brad - he’s cooing, the bastard, a chorus of “Lo-lo!” and “There’s my sweet girl!” Ray’s annoyed, but more relieved than anything else. 

He uses his hand to block the sun as he watches Gia jump at Brad, who catches her with ease. He cradles her in his arms and lets her lick all over his face. Ray just watches and, for a moment, everything slows down a little. The sunset has cast everything in a blazing hue, and Ray can feel the warmth spreading in his stomach when Brad turns to him, a laugh tugging the corners of his mouth into a smile. Ray barely hears “Go get Daddy!” before Gia’s sprinting up the hill towards him, Brad climbing up after and yeah, that kind of makes getting all sweaty in the woods worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a dream of mine I had to write out. It's for, as always, Chase.


End file.
